A spinning machine used to manufacture yarn or roving from roving or sliver can comprise a drafting frame for drawing sliver or roving and at least one fiber suction station connected to a vacuum source associated with each working position of the drafting frame. In operation the yarn or roving running from the feed rollers of the drafting frame is under continuous suction, so that both fuzz from the edges of the yarn or fed from the drafting frame and broken yarn and roving can be removed from the working positions of the drafting frame.
My invention involves a spinning machine which has a drafting frame from whose feed rollers roving fibrous strand is run out and twisted to yarn or roving. The sliver or roving runs through the drafting frame and leaves the pair of supply rollers of the drafting frame untwisted, is in ring spinning from twisted to yarn, or in fly frame with a weaker rotation to roving. So a spinning machine which manufactures yarn or thread from roving or sliver fed from a drafting frame may be called a finish spinning machine. My invention is however also applicable to a flyer frame, particularly with a flyer which produces roving.
These spinning machines also have an associated fiber suction device or mechanism. In a manufacturing spinning machine one characterizes such a fiber suction mechanism or device as a fiber suction device or mechanism which following a yarn or roving breaking draws away fibers from the concerned drafting frame so that they do not get into the air surrounding the spinning machine as fiber fuzz which is a significantly disturbing contaminant. Also removal by suction of fibers or fiber fragments prevents the winding of fragments on the feed rollers of the drafting frame by sliver fragments not spun into yarn.
In the flyer frame which can be used for manufacture of roving, a fiber suction mechanism or device can also often be used which in case of broken roving fed from a wound up position or a supply position in the drafting frame draws away broken roving.
A fiber suction station is a position where fiber strand running from the drafting frame following a yarn or roving break is drawn off. The drawing in of air at the fiber suction station makes one or more vacuum sources such as a ventilator or blower necessary. Since several hundred fiber suction stations can be present in a spinning machine the generation of an air flow by suction causes a comparatively large energy consumption and thus increases energy costs.
To reduce energy costs associated with suction of air at the fiber suction stations, it is known to keep the fiber suction stations normally closed by a valve or shut off means and to open a fiber suction station for sucking in fibers, only when a broken yarn or roving occurs at the working position associated with this fiber suction station (U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,579).
Thus of course energy that would be used to produce suction is saved, but there is a disadvantage, namely that the fiber suction stations can pull away fibers or the like only in case of broken yarn or roving.
Of course it is highly advantageous to provide suction continuously at all the fiber suction stations during operation of the spinning machine.
Even when the yarn or roving does not break, fuzz continually occurs which is not bound to the yarn or the roving but, if it is not removed, hangs free in the air surrounding the spinning machine and eventually deposits and accumulates. This fuzz can lead to extensive contamination of the machine. Thus the suction action at the various fiber suction stations provides much needed ventilation of the spinning machine room.